zanzusfandomcom-20200214-history
The Six
Lore Hierarchy Cade Light Psychic Archangel Nupana Shadow Undead Devil Ranks Light Adviser Light Elementals are at the top of Cade hierarchy, as you learned earlier. As such, some of them are chosen specifically to be Advisers for the Deities that reside there, be it Dawna or anyone else. Prime Prime are chosen to look after Cade, monitor the Archangel Elementals as they protect their assigned Elemental, assign said Elementals to them, etc. Psychic Seer Seers are what one could call "All Knowing". They are not on the same level as the Psychic Goddess is, but they're not assigned a specific Elemental and are only supposed to look into the future relating to them. The assigned Elemental is someone the Psychic Goddess sees potential in, be it for curing a disease, making an important discovery about the world, or anything else, she will assign a pair to look after them. Watcher Watchers are assigned an Elemental immediately after they're created and are only supposed to look into the future to help their assigned Elemental. Archangel Protector Protectors are like Seers, in a sense that they're not limited to one Elemental to look after. They roam the streets usually, stopping crimes and unfortunate circumstances (think of something like a baby in a baby carriage sliding into the road because the mother wasn't paying attention, only there aren't really cars on Zanzus). Guardian Guardians, much like Watchers, are assigned an Elemental to protect. They may use their magic to create force fields, heal minor wounds (like a cut, bruise, and sometimes even a break or a sprain, but they can't raise the dead), and sometimes make an Elemental more appealing to another in case a fight nearly breaks out. The assigned Elemental is someone the Psychic Goddess sees potential in, be it for curing a disease, making an important discovery about the world, or anything else, she will assign a pair to look after them. Shadow Lord Lords are in the same vein as Advisers, at the top of the Nupana food chain. They're viewed as natural leaders, and disrespecting one will almost certainly lead to some kind of horrific punishment, usually involving mutilation of some kind, due to the nature of Shadow Elementals and the fact that they can't die unless a Deity feels they should. Commander Commanders, once again, are similar to Prime. They're there to look after Nupana, make sure things don't collapse. Undead Half-Dead Spy Spies oversee a lot of what happens on Zanzus. Due to their innate skill at shape-shifting their traits to other things (It's uncommon for other Sixes to be created with the ability to turn their tails into flaming ones, etc.), they're generally assigned to blend in on Zanzus and gather information. They're ordered not to gain any close friends under their disguise, due to a couple of incidents. Spirit Skeleton Reaper Reapers, contrary to what you might think, are restricted to killing already dying plants and lesser species on Zanzus. They kill and remove the dying plants to make room for new ones, and the Lessers so they don't suffer as much. Intended to end them quickly, they're equipped with big scythes to decapitate Lesser Species and are able to teleport dying/dead plants off to Nupana where they can be stored in haunted houses and such, or to Cade where they can be fixed up and taken to parks. Devil Scout Seeker Category:Lore Category:Their World Category:About Elements & Magic Category:The Six